Hate Code Series
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: since I really haven’t written anything violent lately in my stories. Also, I want to improve on my fighting scenes so this explains this series. I don’t want flames about this. Younger brother suggested it. GET OVER IT.


1. **AN : **I'm in a fairly bloodthirsty mood, since I really haven't written anything violent lately in my stories. Also, I want to improve on my fighting scenes so this explains this series. I don't want flames about your favorite character getting maimed, killed, whatever, because consider some of the ones here are my favorites too falling beneath the blade so to speak. So without further ado.. The Hate Code Series

Sasuke Uchiha's Watery Grave!

A crow headed male glanced around, one hand resting on his blade to draw at a moment's notice. A sneer curled at his lips as angry red sharigan spun in his eyes. He noted the surroundings with experience, and noted that his companions were not around. Itachi's jutsu really did a number on him this time, he wasn't even quite sure what happened. However, a bloody smirk covered his lips, Itachi had just given him another powerful tool to kill him with, being as his Sharingan had been activated when the jutsu was cast.

Suddenly two blue blurs sprung from the bushes, tearing up the landscape with elegant bounds. The first his sharigan recorded had fins, the creature, for that is what it was, had fins while running on land! He absently noticed that the creature did not exclude chakra as a support. Sasuke glared then, thinking maybe it was a small demon, it settled before a lake shore and slid in with a happy smile. Studying more, it was a light blue with a mermaid-shaped tail that had ridges. However, what drew his eyes the most was the large white collar fin behind it's head.

Turning his head away, he studied the other, it was taller then the one before. The flash of purple caught his eyes, it was in a shape of a free flowing cloud. However, the rest of it was different shades of light blue, and place sporadically with white diamonds along its body. What was most odd to the Uchiha descendant was the diamond shape crown on its head, and two white ribbon tails. It ran toward the shore and dipped a paw in, and the waters became clearer.

Bored and irritated the Uchiha decided to find his way back from this strange place. However, his steps brought him past the creature, deeming them non-threats. This was a mistake, as the creatures deemed him hostile, and threatening to their territory. Seconds later he had to dodge out of a water jet stream. Absently he noted the stream of water smash against a tree behind him and blasted the tree apart along with about four others. Amazed slightly, he turned to face the pair, and was smashed onto his back by a heavy blue body. It was the cloud creature, which lowered its head growled, and opened her maw with glowing blue energy. Sasuke blinked in surprise before his survival instinct kicked in, and rolled the creature off of him. These pair were a nuisance, and now must be eradicated, also they kind of remind him of that blasted cat eons ago.

Shifting his hands into a familiar hand sign, fire swirled in his gut and warm energy coated his throat. Flame vaulted from his lips spreading into a set of five, and heading toward them. One, dived deeper into the lake, and the one who tackled him dodged behind him and let the blue energy go. It slammed into his back causing him to skid toward the lake. 'Finny,' appeared above the lake surface and also fired a jet of water toward him causing him a small amount of pain. Hissing slightly, he attempted to make the hand seals for his chidori, but 'Cloudy,' let forth a beam of ice. 'Finny,' also sent a fast set of water toward him. Stuck between them, he went to jump up, but 'Cloudy,' was waiting and slammed him into the ground. "Suicune!" It whined out, and then double-kicked him in the face. The various slams to his body recalled all the wounds from his battle with his elder brother. Agitated, he called for the power source of the curse seal, but Itachi had practically ripped the seal from his body. 'Cloudy,' now called, 'Suicune,' in his mind jolted after him and slid on his body tossing him into the lake where 'Finny,' waited.

"Vaporeon." It stated and them slapped her fin tail onto his face causing him to careen down toward the lake bottom. Neither let up as 'Finny,' now noted as 'Vaporeon,'crashed into his mid-section. Her top fin dug into an open wound, ripping it asunder. Attempting to swim away and gain space, he strung his arm up with a straight punch. The water slowed his acceleration and he couldn't connect as Suicune slammed into his chest. Opening her maw a big stream of heavy pressured water struck him sending him into the lake bottom. His head struck a jutting rock and spilt open like a to soft melon. Blood swam around him dying the waters a murky brown, and his eyes began to close.

Struggling to stay awake and fight off the lasting memoirs of his battle with his brother as well, as his brush with the creatures, he attempted to make his way to the surface. Suicune acted first head butting him back into the rock causing stars to dance in his eyes. Vaporeon wasn't to far behind, wrapping her long tail around his throat and yanking him down. She caused him to choke, cutting off his valuable air supply. Not only that but he had been under water for far to long for a normal shinobi without a re-breather. Running out of time he focused on hand seals, again trying for a lightening move, but the creatures wouldn't let him. Each one bit onto his hands, tearing and yanking back, desperation was making his thought process obsolete.

His limbs began to weaken, body cutting off oxygen to survive. Blood flow began to restrict, or at least tried to so as his heart and brain could stay functioning. Suicune let go of his hand and slammed his head back toward the lake's unforgiving bed. Blood oozed from his wounds, and his heart slowed, some what consciously he sealed his lips to hold back his breathing reflex. However, his breath-hold point was short, and panic began to set in. His attackers would not yield causing rapid body movement draining his precious oxygen. Pain, unlike he had ever felt in his shinobi career compressed onto the section where his lungs resided. The creatures were standing on his chest, restricting his breathing, unconsciousness then came to claim him. His last thoughts before the shallow light disappeared all together was of his brother, and his unaccomplished revenge...


End file.
